


Fireworks can't compete with your smile

by RinaTheDerp



Series: Shining Smiles [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X
Genre: Cuteness overload, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HyungWonhoHyuk if you squint, M/M, New Years Eve, celebration, just a bit of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaTheDerp/pseuds/RinaTheDerp
Summary: Monsta X celebrates New Years Eve the most domestic and fluffy way possible.





	Fireworks can't compete with your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, y'all! I hope you had a great start in the new year!  
> My start was fine. Not perfect, but still fine and I'm ok with that!  
> I hope you all enjoy my late gift for the new year <3

„No, we're not gonna make a firework.” Kihyun declined.  
“But Ki!” Minhyuk pouted alongside Changkyun and Jooheon.  
“No buts!” the group mother declared, “Last year you almost burned Hyunwoo-hyungs hair down!”  
“Don't be so strict, Kihyun. I'm sure they'll be more careful this year.” Shownu smiled gently.  
The sudden blush on Kihyuns face and the small “okay...” made the others laugh and cheer happily. The whole band was out for new years eve shopping, since the Christmas holidays were over by now and the stores were open again. The streets of Seoul still looked beautifully festive and New Years Eve was tomorrow, so everyone was excited to get out today. 

The year before, they made a small disaster of the day. Not only did their leaders hair catch fire, but Hyungwon and Hoseok were so wasted, that they agreed to dive into the snow almost naked and both ended up sick the next few days. Kihyun almost broke his leg while dancing and almost falling from their table to impress his boyfriend. Jooheon and Changkyun had gone completely missing for about two hours and came back with tons of cake in bags and in their tummies. They also got a noise complaint from some neighbors, since Minhyuk had been singing his heart out of the open window for half an hour.

This year they all agreed to let things go slower and more relaxed. Kihyun forbid all alcoholic drinks with a high percentage and they all agreed to keep the windows locked. They initially also agreed not to do any fireworks, but sometimes the youngsters (and Minhyuk) just stayed children forever and nobody could say 'no' to their irresistible puppy eyes and pouts. The parents managed to keep it to a minimum though, so they only had really small fireworks and sparklers – mostly stuff for kids, but that was ok for them too. 

\---

“Hyungwon?” a whisper right next to the sleeping boy to which he just responded with a sleepy grunt.  
“Babe? Get up, it's morning~” the whisper was more cheery this time and it was followed by a gentle kiss to his forehead. Hyungwon couldn't suppress the way the corners of his lips quirked up at the motion, still he pretended to sleep on. Minhyuk was getting impatient and whined “Hyungwooooon! Get up it's snowing and I wanna go out!”

“Hrm... can't you ask Chankyunnie to play outside with you?” the younger grumbled smile not faltering even for a second. Another whine made him grin wider and he sneakily wrapped his arms around his lovers waist to pull him down into his sheets.  
“Let's cuddle a bit and then go out, ok?” Hyungwon mumbled against the others hair. 

About an hour later they were all set to leave the dorm, dressed from head to toe in warm clothes. The youngest two shot around the corner as soon as Hyungwon touched the doorknob of their entrance door. “Where are you two going?” the Maknae asked excitedly.  
“We're going out to enjoy the snow.” Hyungwon hummed while giving Minhyuks hand a warm squeeze.  
“Can you guys wait up? We wanna join you!” the older rapper asked smiling bright. The couple smiled warmly when Chankyun seemed to have lost himself in the sight of Jooheons cute dimples again. 

After sharing a knowing look, Minhyuk nodded and the other two immediately started dressing up. When they made their first step out of the door, Hyungwon shuddered from the cold and leaned closer to his boyfriend in search of body heat. The blonde had another idea though and jumped forward with the youngers, right into a small pile of fresh snow. The quiet singer watched the others play for a while and even in this cold weather he felt warm inside at the scene infront of him. Three happy boys played in the snow while laughing wholeheartedly.  
He didn't intend to join them though until he was being pulled towards them by an arm around his shoulders. 

“Come on, Wonnie. You look like an old fart when you're standing on the side like this.” Wonho laughed and reached for some snow that he threw in the direction of Changkyun. When the others noticed their new playmate, a snow ball fight broke loose and five grown up men were playing like children again. At some point Jooheon collided with Hyungwon and they both landed face-first in the snow while the others kept throwing even more snow on them. 

“Kids, get in! Lunch is ready and if you stay out there any longer you'll get sick!” Kihyun nagged from the front door, dressed with an apron.  
“Yes, mom.” Minhyuk teased and pulled his friends up from the ground. They all made their way back inside the warm building, but Minhyuk stopped Hyungwon by pulling on his wrist for a moment. Confused, the taller turned back to him and was pulled into a warm kiss on cold, soft lips. 

Their cheeks were bright red when they closed the door behind them and they slipped out of their warm clothes to join the others in the dining room. Monsta X spent their afternoon all together after the small lunch Kihyun and Shownu had prepared. They eventually started making the big dinner, everyone taking part in some way. They chatted and laughed and and eventually drank a bit.

Chankyun was wasted even before 11pm so Jooheon brought him to bed so he could sleep for a while. “Make sure to wake me up before the new year starrrrrrrts!” he exclaimed drunkenly while the older rapper pulled the covers up to his face.  
“We'll see.” Jooheon answered with a charming smile to which the maknae blushed and nodded.

Hyungwon sat on the couch with Minhyuk on his lap. They were making out while the rest of the band was talking in the kitchen until Hoseok said excitedly “Guys, it's almost time! We have to go out and prepare the fireworks!”  
They woke Chankyun up again and the two youngests started setting up a few fireworks. Kihyun and Hyunwoo stood in the back next to each other with an arm around each others waists while Minhyuk tried helping the youngers. Hyungwon and Hoseok lit up sparklers for everyone. 

They counted down the last thirty seconds.  
“...7, 6, 5, 4--” further Hyungwon couldn't count, because Minhyuk suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. They heard the fireworks firing up and everyone cheering and yelling. After some seconds the taller pulled back and smiled fondly “Happy New Year, babe.”  
Minhyuk pressed another peck on his lips before answering with a blinding smile “Happy New Year~”

When they turned to wish the others a happy new year, they noticed that the groups parents apparently had the same idea of starting the year with a kiss so they walked over to the others. Jooheon and Changkyun were both flushed red, but hugged them anyways with a happy greeting. Hoseok, well, he was sulking. With his back turned to everyone else he lit up more fireworks with a big pout on his lips. 

Hyungwon bent down to him where he was crouching in the snow “What's wrong, Wonho?”  
The older sighed and got up again. With a forced smile he said “Well all of you started your year with a kiss. Even our shy Changkyunnie had the courage to peck Joohoney. And here I am, single and unreasonably sad about it.”

Hyungwon frowned and wanted to say something when he felt Minhyuk nudging him with a bright and suggestive smile. He knew exactly what his boyfriend had in mind so they approached Hoseok, who was turned away from them again, together from both sides. Before he could notice them, they both smooched him on the cheeks before hugging him and saying “Happy New Year, Hoseokkie!”

\---

Monsta X ended their evening with a small V-live for the Monbebes and then a movie they watched all together. This year would be their year. This year would be Monsta X's year.

**Author's Note:**

> May you all have a healthy 2018!  
> Love to everyone of you guys!
> 
> (Also I didn't forget that I promised you the ShowKi side story. I AM currently working on it, but it will take a while)


End file.
